Ultraseven
is the third entry of the Ultra Series. Created by Eiji Tsuburaya, this follow up to Ultraman went on to become one of 's greatest fantasy TV series. Ultraseven, produced by Tsuburaya Productions, aired on Tokyo Broadcasting System from October 1, 1967 to September 8, 1968. Such is his popularity that Ultraseven (or simply "Seven") has appeared or at least made cameos in nearly every Ultra Series following his own and has had far more exposure than even the original Ultraman (though the original Ultraman is without a doubt the face of the Ultras). Ultraseven is sometimes incorrectly called "Ultraman Seven" by many sources outside (or in the case of / , Ultra 7, as listed in when it ran in 1975). Both the series and its hero can also be called Ultraseven (without a space), which is generally the form used when romanized. Plot In the not-too-distant future, the Earth finds itself constantly under attack from extraterrestrial threats. To combat them, the Terrestrial Defense Force establishes the , a team of six elite members who utilize high-tech vehicles and weaponry. Joining their fight is the mysterious Dan Moroboshi who is secretly an alien from the Land of Light in Nebula M-78, Ultraseven. Characters Ultras Ultra Garrison * Kaoru Kiriyama * Shigeru Furuhashi * Anne Yuri * Soga * Amagi Monsters Capsule Monsters * Windam (1, 24, and 39) * Miclas (3 and 25) * Agira (32 and 46) Other Monsters And Aliens * Alien Cool (1) * Alien Wyann (2) ** Organism X * Alien Pitt (3) * Eleking (3) * Alien Godola (4) * Alien Villa (5) * Alien Pegassa (6) * Alien Quraso (7) * Alien Metron (8) * Alien Chibull (9) * Android 0-1 (9) * Alien Icarus (10) * Alien Wild (11) * Narse (11) * Alien Spell (12) * Alien Iros (13) ** Furuhashi and Amagi Duplicates * King Joe (14 and 15) * Alien Pedan (14 and 15) * Annon (16) * U-Tom (17) * Alien Bell (18) * Gumonga (18) * The Space Plants (18) * Ticks Of The False Space (18) * Alien Bud (19) * Alien Shaplay (20) * Giladorus (20) * Alien Mimy (21) * Ironrocks (21) * Alien Black (22) * Alien Shadow (23) * Gabura (23) * Alien Cannan (24) * Gandar (25) * Alien Poll (25) * Gyeron (26) * Alien Borg (27) * Dinosaur Tank (28) * Alien Kill (28) * Alien Prote (29) * Alien Plachiku (30) * Dally (31) * Rigger (32) * Shadow Men (33) * Alien Uley (33) * Dancan (34) * Alien Zamppa (35) * Petero (35) * Alien Pega (36) * Alien Magellan "Maya" (37) * Alien Banda (38) * Crazygon (38) * Aron (39) * Alien Guts (39 and 40) * Alien Tepeto (41) * Tepeto (41) * Nonmalt (42) * Guyros (42) * Robot Commander (43) * Robots of the Fourth Planet (43) * People of the Fourth Planet (43) * Alien Goron (44) ** Gorry (44) * Alien Perolynga (45) * Robot Ultraseven (46) * Alien Salome (46) * Alien Hook (47) * Pandon (48 and 49) ** Reconstructed Pandon * Alien Ghose (48 and 49) Arsenal *Ultra Eye *Will Power *Video Seaver *Ultra Gun *Electro H Gun *Ultra Hawk No.1 *Ultra Hawk No.2 *Ultra Hawk No.3 *McDonnell Douglas F-4 Phantom II *Ultra Guard Episodes Cast * : * : * : * ： * : * : * : Suit actors * : Songs * **Lyrics: Kyoichi Azuma **Composition & Arrangement: Toru Fuyuki **Artist: The Echoes & Misuzu Children's Choral Group Differences from the original Ultraman Ultraseven was not only visually different from the first Ultraman (being mostly red with a removable crest/weapon and more 'boxy'-looking eyes), but often faced numerous moral and ethical dilemmas. On one occasion, he was forced to break a promise Dan had made to a young boy who was undergoing an operation in order to protect the hospital from a monster. On another occasion, he was forced to battle the sole survivor of a small planet that was destroyed by a careless weapons test, making him wonder if he was fighting for a worthy cause. On yet another occasion, as Dan, he desperately tried to contact the inhabitants of a space faring city before it was destroyed by the Ultra Garrison, to keep it from crashing into Earth. Also, Ultraseven did not possess a mortally injured human to use as his host but instead used his powers to scan a brave human that he had saved from being fatally injured and used that human as a template to create a human form for him to shift into. Thus, Dan Moroboshi literally IS Ultraseven while the original Ultraman would instead merge into the body of Shin Hayata to make two beings into one. However the consequence of Ultraseven transforming into a human form is that catastrophic injuries he receives as Ultraseven can and will pass on to his human form of Dan Moroboshi. This was shown best in the opening episode of Ultraman Leo when Ultraseven was badly beaten by a tag team of two monsters and their alien master, with one of the monsters breaking his right leg. After he reverted to his human form, the injuries were still there and as a result of the injuries as well as the severe energy drain he suffered, Dan was unable to transform back into Ultraseven and his Ultra Eye was damaged in the process. Ultraman Leo, Ultraman 80 and Ultraman Mebius also used their powers to create a human form to transform into and thus they also would share this same weakness as Ultraseven. Video Release In 2012, US company , released a 6 disc DVD box set containing every episode of the original series (with the exception of the notoriously banned episode 12 due to censorship.) The set features an Interview with the Show's Cast (The Ultra Garrison,) who discussed working on the set (the interview itself was documented before Shōji Nakayama's Death and Shinsuke Achiha's Suicide) as well as a booklet by August Ragone which gives details on the behind-the-scenes of the series. https://www.shoutfactory.com/kids/kids-action-adventure/ultra-seven-the-complete-series It should be noted however, that while Shout Factory acquired the rights to release the Ultraseven series (as well as Ultra Q) from Golden Media Group. Golden Media Group, in turn, acquired the rights from the Thai company, Chaiyo Productions, a company in which has had several legal battles against Tsuburaya Proudctions over the rights to various Ultraman characters and series'. External links *Watch on Shout Factory TV